


I'd Come For You

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Famiy, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eldest daughter of River Song and the Eleventh Regeneration of the time lord called the Doctor and her journey through time, space, and life with the man she trusts more than anyone, her father, but all the same not her father. Title comes from Nickelback Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

River gasped as she felt her body land upon the soft cover of her comforter. Her vortex manipulator was fried and the astronaut suit she was forced to wear on the expedition was in ruins, but she was still alive. Her body hurt like hell and she was extremely tired but now she knew. She knew why he was so sad, why the Doctor gave her the sonic. It was because he knew about the Library and she also realized from his point of view, she died. 

Finally gaining the strength to stand, River pushed herself off her bed and began taking off the astronaut suit. Slipping off the large piece of white cloth and plastic was harder then she realized as it took all of her strength to push it off. But suddenly she felt strong arms from behind begin lifting off the suit and throw it to the floor. River turned and looked up into the face surprised face of her husband. His eyes shined with all the love and shock he was feeling right now and it took all of river’s strength not to start crying at the sight of the disappearing depression she could see receding from the corners of his eyes as well as the very clear fact he had been crying even more. The Doctor threw his arms around her and just held her close, as if he was afraid if he let go she would actually disappear forever. 

“How did you escape? I thought I lost you forever” he said softly, nuzzling his nose into her hair and taking in everything that was his wife. River just chuckled, “Vortex Manipulator sweetie. I never leave without that gadget either. I’m afraid I left your screwdriver though” she said softly. The Doctor smiled, “As long as I have you back” he said.

Sweeping River into his arms, the Doctor began to make his way to the TARDIS, “you are not getting any options about coming with me this time. Now that I know you’re alive, I’m not letting you out of my sight again” he said, holding her close as he walked into the TARDIS, which had parked its self on the lower level of River’s home. River just rolled her eyes, “Yes sweetie” she said leaning against the Doctor, completely wiped. The Doctor seeing this made his way directly to their bedroom and tucked River into bed after letting her change into a nightgown. “I’ll be right back” he whispered as he brushed some curls out of her face and softly kissed her forehead. Then the Doctor made his way back to the control room to send the TARDIS into the vortex before heading back into their bedroom to join his wife in the bed to get some sleep.

~~~~~~~ About 18 months later ~~~~~~

The Doctor awoke with a start, gasping as his eyes and brain came back to reality and adjusted to the world around him. Beside him, River was asleep on her side with her belly protruding giving the Doctor comfort that she and their unborn baby were safe and unharmed. The Doctor quickly and quietly got out of bed and made his way to the TARDIS kitchen to make himself a cup of tea before heading to the Control room to think about what had caused him to awake with such a fright. Once he had made it to the control room and taken his seat in the Captain’s seat did he begin reliving the events of the dream. He remembered seeing River in the chair once again but this time she looked as she did now, 1 year into her pregnancy and positively glowing, but once she activated the database and saved everyone in the Library the Doctor remembered seeing her body lying there like a rag doll before he had finally awoken. The Doctor shivered at the memory of the dream wife lying on the floor helpless and dead. He had promised to keep her safe and to always take care of her and in the library he had failed and forced River to save herself. 

So wrapped up in his own thoughts and memories, The Doctor didn't hear River come in until she was kneeling beside him. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” she asked, seeing the look of fright on his face. A look that had not five minutes ago, been on River’s face when she had awoken to an empty bed instead of her husband beside her. The Doctor shook his head and looked up at his wife’s face and straight into her eyes, full of concern and love.

“Oh nothing dear, Just a dream and fancied myself a cup of tea. You need to get back to bed.” He said, standing and taking River’s hand in his. 

“Sweetie, I’ll be just fine. I still have six months until our child is born and I want to make sure YOU’RE alright.” She said emphasizing the fact she was worried about him. “You need rest too my love. I’m not raising a child without a father” she said, turning to face him and placing one hand on his cheek, her eyes glittering with love and happiness. River was so happy just for the chance to have a true family with the Doctor. 

“Alright River.” The Doctor replied, softly kissing his wife on the lips and then walking with her hand in hand back to their bedroom. Once she had settled on the bed, the Doctor climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her to pull her close to his chest, the remnants of his dream still fresh in his mind. “I love you River” he whispered into her ear, “I love you too sweetie” River softly replied, the strings of sleep pulling on her greatly as she spoke.

~~~~~~ 6 months later~~~~~~

The Doctor ran around with his limbs flailing as the TARDIS took care of all of River’s labor needs. He was frightened as to how to handle the last stage of River’s Pregnancy, the actual birth. He was excited that their daughter was coming into this world but he was more frightened about the actual process. Soon the TARDIS made the normal sounds of it landing and suddenly the Doctor heard a knock at the door. Going to answer it, he saw two recognizable figures standing behind it. “Martha! And Mickey the idiot” he said, grinning as he opened the door. Of course Sexy knew exactly who to go to in their time of need. 

“Doctor, is that you?” Martha asked, looking into the TARDIS and noticing the new interior. “Yup, regenerated. Look. I need your help. My wife is in labor and I don’t know what to do. The TARDIS must have brought us here for your help, Martha. I’ll answer all questions later” he said, rushing and pulling Martha towards the TARDIS sickbay where River was laying in pain. As the trio made their way into the bay area, River gasped loudly as she felt another contraction course through her body. Martha immediately put on a mask of concern and patience and ran to River’s side to check to see how far along she was. “River, I’m Martha Jones, I used to travel with the Doctor. I’m a certified doctor and I’m going to help you deliver your baby. Now do you want the Doctor in here with you?” she asked River, as she began calming after the contraction pain left her. River was tired and could only manage a nod in consent. The Doctor immediately ran to her side and took her hand in comfort, “I’m right here love and it’s going to be alright.” He said, stroking her hand and softly whispering in to her ear. River nodded and turned her head into the Doctor’s shoulder.

After a few more hours of tasks for Mickey and pushing for River, the soft cry of a baby was heard through the TARDIS. “Congratulations, Doctor, River. You have a healthy baby girl.” Martha said, sighing and wrapping the small child in a blanket before placing her in River’s arms. The Doctor wrapped his arms around his wife and newborn child and softly kissed his daughter on the forehead. “Welcome to the world, Marie Song” he whispered as he held River and her tight.


	2. The Years She Did Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor awoke that morning to the sounds of his wife singing soft Gallifreyan songs to their daughter. He smiled and began making his way over to the room where he saw his bespoke psychopath rocking their ill two-year old to sleep.

The Doctor and River knew that they couldn’t continue the lifestyle they had so easily become accustomed to before Marie was born. So they decided to try and settle for a few years until she was old enough to run and stay in the TARDIS. So after saying goodbye to Mickey and Martha, the Doctor decided to have the TARDIS search for a small village that they could raise Marie in. Eventually they landed and the Doctor saw that they were in a small village just a few miles out from Swansea, Wales.

After raising the shields and making sure both River and Marie were safe in the TARDIS, the Doctor began making a few preparations for them before they officially began to call Swansea home. He set up a bank account with a decent amount of money as well as renting a quaint little cottage just a few miles away from the main city. The Doctor then landed the TARDIS in the front room of their cottage and welcomed his small family into their new home. He knew it wasn’t much but it had to be to keep their daughter safe.

River followed the Doctor to the room they decided would be Marie’s room and placed their sleeping daughter into the ancient cot that had housed both herself and the Doctor when they were babies. The Doctor pulled River into a hug and the couple just stared down at their little miracle for a while as she slept. “She is absolutely beautiful River, just like you” The Doctor whispered after pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

The couple exited the room quietly and began making their way down the short hallway to their own bedroom, leaving both doors open so they could hear any cries that would come through the night. Thankfully though, they both often didn’t need sleep but the Doctor insisted that River get some sleep after the whole ordeal of you-know having the kid as he put it. River just rolled her eyes and agreed, “Alright sweetie.” She said affectionately, changing into simple pajamas and laying in the bed. She patted the side and invited the Doctor to join her in the bed. The Doctor quickly changed and grabbed a few books before joining his wife on the TARDIS-blue comforter and sheets. “Sleep dear, I’ll listen for Marie and take care of anything that comes up” he said, softly brushing some of her unruly curls out from in front of her face as she curled up against his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor awoke that morning to the sounds of his wife singing soft Gallifreyan songs to their daughter. He smiled and began making his way over to the room where he saw his bespoke psychopath rocking their ill two-year old to sleep. He just leaned against the door frame as he watched his two girls’ rock in the chair in a rhythmic pattern that matched the soft song River was singing to Marie, trying to get her to sleep and calm in her arms. Once the little girl finally nodded off on River’s shoulder, River gently laid the child and brushed the soft brown curls from her head, feeling the fever under her palm.

River stood and walked over to the Doctor and took his arm as they walked into the kitchen to make some tea. “Sweetie, how long will she have this fever? Marie is almost completely time lord, she should have been healing by now” River said, sighing and leaning against the kitchen counter as they waited for the kettle to heat up. The Doctor just looked down, “It should be over soon my dear. After all, Marie has the best mum looking after her” he said, taking and squeezing her hand to console her. He truly believed that soon Marie would overcome her fever and be running around through their legs once again.

Soon enough, Marie was feeling better and running around and playing with her dolls and other toys. But one day she found the TARDIS and asked to go in. The Doctor and River exchanged a look, knowing that soon enough she would want to travel with them and be in the TARDIS all the time. Thankfully though, Marie easily accepted having to wait at her sage of only 3.

But they knew eventually their little girl was going to be travelling among the stars with aliens at her feet just like her mother and father, the Doctor and River Song just didn’t want to acknowledge that fact just yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mommy, will you tell me a story?” Marie asked her mother when they told her to get ready for bed. “One of monsters and daddy’s travels” the little girl added, hoping to get a long truthful story about her mother and father and their adventures saving the universe. Those were her favorites, especially ones where her mother had to save her father from being killed, which seemed to happen a lot more than he liked.

River entered her daughter’s room and sat at the edge of the bed, looking at her growing daughter fondly. She couldn’t help but giggle as a bushel of coffee colored curls came sprang forth from her four year olds favorite pajama top, closely followed by her daughter’s head. Soon enough she had emerald green eyes staring up at her with the expectancy of hearing a fabulous story. “Alright Marie, what adventure would you like to hear tonight?” River asked her after the small girl came bounding up and jumped into her mother’s lap.

Just as the two girls laid down into the bed, the Doctor came in to hear which story it was his daughter wanted to hear. “I want to hear about when Daddy realized he loved Mommy” Marie said from her mother’s lap. The Doctor just smiled and made his way to his daughter’s bed and swung her around. 

“Oh now why do you want to hear that silly girl?” he said over her laughter, as he placed her back on the bed and tickled her belly.

“I just got her ready for bed; you’re going to get her all riled up again sweetie. Now you’re going to tell her the story and I’m going to make some tea” River scolded her husband as he swung himself next to their giggling little time lady, matching the pout that was beginning to form on her face. 

“Come here, my silly girl and let me tell you a story” the Doctor said, pulling the blanket up to tuck his daughter in before settling in next to her and pulling her up close to his chest. “Alright let’s see, how Daddy fell in love with mommy”

“I’d say it all started a long, long time ago. When your mother walked into my life, her hips swinging and full of sass that is River Song; your mother completely knocked me off my feet and has had my attention in one way or another ever since. As you know Marie, your mother and I used to have the most timey-wimey, bumpy-wumpy and every other sort of wibbly-wobbly relationship you can imagine” the Doctor started, pausing to tickle Marie’s stomach when he described time. “But when your mother kept swooping into my life, with adventure clinging to her high heels and spoilers on her lips, I couldn’t help but fall hopelessly in love with her. I could see how much she cared for me and when she tried to rip time apart for me and eventually you, I knew then and there that I was done for. Your mother and I will always be there to protect you and keep you safe, I will promise you that now Marie. That no matter where you are in your life, or how scared you are, just remember that we are with you. Right here” The doctor softly finished his story seeing that she had fallen asleep in his arms, just like she always does during story time. “Good night my darling silly girl” the Doctor whispered, softly pressing a kiss to her curls and tucking her deeper into her bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“But Mummy, I don’t want to wear THAT dress. I want to wear this one” Marie pouted up at River, pointing from a simple green dress that would accentuate her curls and eyes to a soft red dress with a blue bow at the top left corner of it that reflected just how much of her dress sense Marie was getting from her father. 

“Marie Song, you know you have to look nice for this photo. We’re sending it to your grandparents.” River told her daughter, though picking up the red dress and had already begun struggling to pull it over her daughter’s unruly head of curls that mirrored River’s own in amount and size. “How you got your father’s dress sense, I will never know. But come on, let’s at least put this bow in your hair.” River sighed softly; pulling a small, blue, and bowtie shaped barrette out of her pocket and began flattening a spot on her daughter’s hair to place it. 

“There are my gorgeous girls” the Doctor said, smiling and entering the room and picking up his daughter. “How’s my silly girl? Ready for to take some pictures?” he asked, tickling her stomach lightly to get her giggling once more. “Such a pretty bowtie in your hair, you silly girl” he whispered into his daughter’s curls as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple before setting her back on the ground by her mother. “The camera is ready, once you two have finished putting make up on.” The Doctor said, dropping a kiss on River’s cheek and a pat on the head to Marie’s hair before exiting the room.

“Well you heard your father, let’s go” River said, picking up her little girl and hugging her close as they made their way to the living room where the Doctor was waiting impatiently to take the picture. “Sweetie, you do know how to work the camera, right?” River asked as she and Marie came into the room. The Doctor just rolled his eyes and took his giggling and smiling daughter from River. 

“Yes dear, I do know how to work a digital camera.” He sighed, waving the camera remote to show he had this under control. “Trust me. Just keep Marie from moving when I count to three. Hear me Silly girl, don’t move while I’m counting” he said, looking down at his daughter and quickly pressing a kiss to her forehead. Marie just giggled and nodded, snuggling up close to her father.

The small family sat around the camera with Marie bouncing up and down in her father’s lap but stilled as soon as she heard him start counting. “Alright, One, two, three. Smile” the Doctor counted, pinching his daughter’s side right as he triggered the camera to flash, taking a family picture of his small but perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to write the next chapter soon. I'm terrible about being linear with writing. I just write when the muse comes. Kudos and reviews are always welcome.


	3. But You're Not my Mother

“Up, Up, Up. Marie it’s time to wake up” the soft voice of Marie’s mother broke through her dreams, awaking her for another day. Marie turned over to see her mother walking by the doorway on her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Marie quickly got up, dressed in a powder blue shirt and plain white shorts, and made her way to the kitchen to join her mother and father for breakfast, wondering if she ever would get to ride on the TARDIS. She slowed as she heard her mother and father’s voices rising up to the second floor.

“Doctor, NO! It’s still not safe to bring her. I’ll just drop it off myself.”

“But River. Marie is already five years old. She is more grown up than most 10 year olds around here and we can just leave her in the TARDIS while we run our errand. The Old girl would never let anything happen to Marie. I know you miss flying just as much as I do. Please River, It’s time.”

“I don’t know sweetie. What if something goes wrong? Marie could wander off, or someone could break –“

“No one could break through the TARDIS doors. The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn’t get through them, and believe me, they have tried.” The Doctor interrupted, trying to get River to finally agree to let their little girl on to the precious time machine. “Besides, it will make this Thursday a lot less boring if we take this trip WITH our daughter.” He said.

When Marie never heard her mother respond, she knew that she could make her way into the kitchen and face the hopeful truth. She may actually get to go on the TARDIS today. Finally! The small girl slowly began making her way to the kitchen once more and was faced with the task of hiding that she had overheard their conversation as well as a smile at the prospect of going on the ship. Soon she had arrived and immediately noticed a smile on her father’s face that told Marie all she needed to know. That her mother had agreed and that Marie was to join them on their adventure.

“Fine. But after breakfast.” Marie heard her mother say after a few good minutes of silence. And with that Marie sat down at the table by her father and waited for her mother to serve breakfast. 

“Daddy, what’s going on?” she asked, really laying on the innocent tone and expression on thick, hoping to not get caught with eavesdropping. But quickly Marie could tell that she had been caught as she registered a twinkle in her father’s eyes as he prepared to tell his daughter the plans.

“Well my silly girl, your mother and I have decided that it is time for you to take your first time on the TARDIS with us when we run some errands. How does that—oof” the doctor told her daughter only to be cut off when she tackle-hugged him in joy, answering his interrupted question. The Doctor looked up to see River smiling down at them as their daughter’s hug had knocked him off of his chair and onto the floor. 

The grin that Marie had been suppressing before talking with her father hadn’t left her face ever since, even when the TARDIS shook a little on the flight, much to River’s dismay. But Marie knew that the TARDIS was doing this on purpose because it was her first time going for a ride and the TARDIS wanted to make it the best trip ever. And there was no doubt that Marie was in fact the daughter of the Doctor because she was whooping and laughing when the TARDIS would shake and purposely leave off the stabilizers. Marie made to grab onto her father when a rather particular sharp jolt sent them all flying and sprawling across the floor but ended up just flailing about in a very Doctor like fashion that she heard her mother erupt in giggles from seeing just how much Marie acted like her father.

But eventually they arrived in the secret location that River and the Doctor had yet to tell Marie they were going. All she knew was that they were running an errand and would shortly return. “But where are we daddy?” she asked her father since she was not yet tall enough to see the scanner. 

“We are in a very safe and boring country on the planet Earth, Marie. Your mother and I have a very boring and quick errand we need to run and then we will be back in no time to take you on a real adventure.” The Doctor said, crouching down next to his daughter, meeting her emerald green eyes with his hazel ones. He then began to whisper acting like the next bit was a secret between him and his daughter. “Do you remember that picture we took a few weeks ago, all three of us in the living room? You had that adorable little bowtie your hair. Well your mother and I are taking a quick trip to where your grandparents are and delivering that picture to them. One day we will take you with us to meet them, but right now it’s still too dangerous for a silly little time lady like yourself Marie. But trust me when I say that your grandparents love you and will probably try to kill me for not bringing you” he said, wrapping his daughter up in a hug before taking her to her bedroom to wait for them.

“Daddy…,”

“Yes my silly girl.”

“Will you give them a hug for me and get a picture of them?” Marie softly asked her father; almost so quiet that it was almost impossibly for her father to hear, but him wrapping her up in his arms was answer enough that he did hear.

“Of course sweetheart, I’m positive they would love to get your hug and give us a picture for you.” He said softly, hugging his daughter close to him. “We’ll be back soon.” He said with a soft kiss to her hair.

And with that, Marie was left alone in her bedroom on the TARDIS to wait for her parents’ safe return.

She had never been on the TARDIS before, let alone, ALONE on the TARDIS. What could she do to pass the time but explore? So far all she had seen was the console room and the room her father had put her in that he had deemed her bedroom, now she wanted to find other rooms like the library or the kitchen. So Marie decided to leave the bedroom and start walking around.

Quickly finding the library, Marie decided to pick out some books to read in the console room while she waited for her parents. Walking over to the shelves, she immediately pulled out the one called Summer Falls and placed it in the crook of her arm to begin her pile. Marie liked the look of the cover and thought that it was probably at an appropriate reading level for her. She quickly added a couple Harry Potter books and some Nancy Drew mystery novels to her pile before beginning to make her way to the Console Room.

Softly dropping her books by the console chair her mother had added for her, Marie began making her way to find the kitchen so she could get a juice and some Jammie Dodgers to eat while she read. But as she turned down another hallway, she suddenly thought she could hear voices, ones that didn’t sound friendly. Marie ran over to one wall to see if the TARDIS could tell her anything. ‘Run, my sweetie. Run to your room and grab your picture. I’m sorry’ was all Marie heard in her head. And so Marie ran.

She ran and she ran until she found the door that represented her bedroom. Quickly running inside and trying to lock the door, Marie looked around for the one item she had brought on the ship from their home in Wales, a small 5 x 7 picture of her and her parents. It was a copy of the one she knew that her parents were out taking to her grandparents. Marie quickly folded it and put it in the secret pocket in her jeans that only she knew about. Suddenly she heard banging on her door and someone rattling the doorknob.

Frightened, Marie ran over to behind the bed to try and hide behind incase whoever it was that had broken in also broke in to her room. Sure enough, the door flew open and Marie had to cover her mouth to hold back from shrieking at the sight she could see. A scary, old lady with a weird thing over one of her eyes was flanked by two tall, and even scarier looking aliens walked in. Unfortunately, Marie knew she was not hidden well enough when the lady quickly met her eyes and walked over to her. 

“Marie Song, we are here to take you with us. Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” The old lady began saying. “We once took care of your mother and now we will take care of you.” 

Marie looked up at the old lady and the hand she was holding out to Marie. “But you’re not my mother. I want my mother.” Marie finally said quietly when her voice finally came back to her along with her confidence. “I’m not going anywhere unless it’s with my mommy and daddy.” And with that statement, Marie took all the strength she had and pushed the hand away from her.

Marie quickly discovered that that had been the wrong move for her to make. For the old lady quickly stood and turned to the two aliens. “Grab her and don’t make a mess” she ordered, coldly and abruptly. Marie watched terrified and frozen in place as the two tall aliens quickly walked over to her and hoisted her over their shoulder. It finally dawned on Marie what was happening and then she put up a fuss. Kicking and screaming for them to put her down, but the aliens were too strong and she was still too little. “NO! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!!” Marie kept screaming as the aliens carried her out of her bedroom, the console room, and the TARDIS and onto a waiting ship very close by. Once inside, Marie was placed in a cell that had one window and one door that was locked.

She jumped up and ran over to the window just in time to see the ship she was in take off and watch the TARDIS shrink and get smaller as they flew away. Just before the TARDIS was out of view, Marie thought she saw the familiar figures of her mother and father coming into view. Sinking down next to the wall, Marie wrapped her arms around her legs and cried for her mother and father. Wishing and hoping they would come to find her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Sweetie, I told you that Amy would be happy to see us. And aren’t you lucky that Rory no longer has his Centurion Sword. Oh we definitely need to bring Marie with us next time, Mum and Dad will spoil her so much.” River said, smiling and holding on to her husband’s arm as they walked back arm in arm towards the TARDIS and their daughter. They had just had a successful and very peaceful, for the most part, outing with her parents. The four of them had figured out a way for the Doctor and River to visit without having to break New York completely. So all in all, good family outing even though she wasn’t able to have her parents meets her daughter, next time for sure.

“Of course River, whatever you want my dear,” the Doctor said, smiling and tugging her closer as they turned the corner and spotted the TARDIS off in the distance. But as they approached closer, the Doctor felt a distinct shift in the air and that the TARDIS doors were left wide open. “River, hold up. Something’s not right. The doors are open.” But as soon as the Doctor said the last sentence, River took off running towards the TARDIS shouting their daughter’s name. The Doctor quickly took off after her, noticing the force entry marks on the doors and the very eerie silence that filled the console room and the halls.

The couple quickly ran down the hallway that led to their daughter’s room trying to hear at least some signs of life or anything, anything at all. But when they approached their daughter’s door, all signs pointed toward the negative. There was a broken door knob, many dark marks giving away that someone or something also tried to shove the door open. Marie’s bed was messier than usual, all of the sheets were in a shamble and there was a distinct spot over in the other corner behind the bed that obviously had housed his little girl. A distinct shriek shook the Doctor out of his observations and he ran over to his wife, “MARIE! Where’s my daughter?!?” river was shouting, having collapsed on the floor beside the bed. The Doctor was dumbfounded and didn’t know what to do for he had failed another Pond.

Turning right around, The Doctor marched straight to the console room to try and get a lock on his daughter, punching in the coordinates for Demon’s run and immediately sending the TARDIS into flight. He knew it was a longshot but he had to do something, it was one thing that his wife had once been taken by them, it was another to take his own daughter. But as the TARDIS landed and the Doctor bounded out the door, he was met by more silence and one note pinned to a carton.

Doctor,

As you have discovered by now, we have relieved you of your daughter, Marie. Do not even try to find out where we are or how to save her. The Silence has gone completely off the grid and is completely untraceable. Give our best to Melody.

Kovarian.

The Doctor screamed and kicked the carton in desperation; he had lost her, his daughter. Oh what would River do? It was bad enough he had caused her childhood to be destroyed, had her spend a practical lifetime in prison while innocent, lost her parents to the weeping angels, caused her almost death at the Library, and now he is the reason her five year old daughter has been kidnapped by the same people who had taken her. Sometimes he didn’t know how she didn’t despise him with all her being, after being the main cause of all her pain and suffering, how could she see good –-- “Because my love, I have had so many more good things in my life because of you. Sweetie, we will find her, I will kill Kovarian, and everything will be okay. My love you need to stop blaming yourself for the past. And if you don’t want me to say that, next time don’t think out loud. Now get in and let’s go. We will find her even if it’s the last thing I do.” River spoke interrupting what the Doctor thought was his inner soliloquy with a hand on his shoulder to try and bring her husband back into the ship so they can try to find their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos is appreciated. I love to write this. Thanks to my friend Shaina for beta'ing this for me. Read and Review. I love you awesome nerds.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea a few months ago, before TNOTD and they announced Matt was leaving. So this is officially AU where River lives past the Library, there is no Clara, and The Twelfth Doctor is fancasted as Kenneth Branagh or Alan Rickman.


End file.
